


Principles of Disaster Management

by aldiara



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble Day 2015, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeff fails his school on a previously unimagined scale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principles of Disaster Management

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Bad Hair Day" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

There’s something off at Greendale. Everybody notices. Things are… flatter. Sadder. 

It falls to the Dean to expose the horrid truth.

“Oh my god, Jeffrey, _your hair is not gelled. _It is not sculpted, either! In fact, it appears to contain no product at all!”__

__Jeff blanches. “I… I can explain!”_ _

__“I can forgive a lot, Jeffrey, and you know how much I enjoy your carefully cultivated streak of rakish callousness, but this is too much. You have a responsibility to this school! GO HOME AND STYLE YOUR HAIR. FORTHWITH!”_ _

__Jeff nods and runs, holding his books over his head._ _


End file.
